Ángel y Demonio
by TheDdraig1
Summary: Desde la creación del mundo los Ángeles y Demonios son enemigos eternos, sus filosofías y tradiciones son tan distintas que incluso aunque lo quisieran jamás podrían llevarse bien… o eso se pensaba, un par de jóvenes rompieron con el tabú que existía desde hace milenios pero… las consecuencias por hacerlo serán gigantescas. [Issei x Irina]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 _._

Hasta ese día, su vida como demonio era realmente aburrida, monótona, sin sentido. Cuando fue convertido en demonio pensó que tendría grandes aventuras y vería cosas inimaginables para cualquier persona, pero se limitó a hacer cosas tan burdas que parecía un secretario más que un demonio. Y entonces llegó ella a su vida y su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que creyó a estar vivo otra vez.

Era simplemente hermosa. Eso fue lo primero que pasó por su mente al verla mirar el cielo lluvioso de la ciudad con el rostro empapado y sus ropas pegadas al cuerpo.

Parecía ida, taciturna, como si su alrededor no le fuera de importancia. Siquiera la lluvia.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – tomando un poco de valentía de quien sabe dónde, se dirigió a ella con amabilidad. El cielo parecía venirse abajo, y aunque en realidad solo deseaba irse a su casa para darse un buen baño de agua caliente, tenía intriga por saber qué le pasaba a esa hermosa joven.

Ella no respondió a su pregunta la primera vez, y solo lo observó con la mirada más vacía que nunca había visto al momento de formular la pregunta por segunda ocasión. Sus ojos purpuras lo atontaron e hicieron que su rostro hirviera de vergüenza. Pero no iba a marcharse sin ayudarla antes.

A pura fuerza de insistencia, logró llevarla hasta su departamento para que no pescara un resfriado o algo peor. Ella se mantuvo en silencio y con la misma mirada taciturna en todo momento. Él intentaba sacarle información, pero la joven no parecía dispuesta a cooperar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo Issei Hyodo – dijo, intentando obtener al menos una respuesta.

Pero nada.

Suspirando con cierta resignación, le tendió una toalla para que la usara para secar su pelo. Tímidamente, ella pareció reaccionar y extendió el brazo para agarrarla, para después comenzar a secarse. Issei se permitió sonreír internamente.

Le prestó ropa que creyó que pudiera llegar a quedarle y puso a secar la que ella llevaba, toda empapada. La invitó a ponerse cómoda en su sala y le sirvió un poco de café caliente para que pudiera calentar su cuerpo.

De a poco, parecía dispuesta a cooperar con él.

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? – preguntó al verla tomar el líquido dentro de la taza con lentitud. Ella se mantuvo dubitativa varios segundos, y cuando Issei creyó que no respondería, una suave y delicada voz penetró sus oídos.

-No.

Pareció una simple respuesta, pero para él fue un enorme paso para saber qué le sucedía a esa chica linda que estaba sentada en su sala, tomando café y usando ropa suya. Se permitió deleitarse con la dulce voz de la fémina y desear que siguiera hablando.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella se incomodó por la pregunta, así que decidió que no era un terreno el que deba explorar de momento. Se limitó a observarla detenidamente las finas facciones y generosos atributos que poseía su visita. A pesar de haberse secado, su cabello castaño claro seguía un poco mojado.

A ella no parecía molestarle.

-Irina Shidou – soltó la joven de golpe, sorprendiendo al inexperto demonio.

-¿Eh? – lo tomó de golpe y no pudo evitar soltar una expresión igual.

-Mi nombre. Es Irina Shidou – tomado su voz más fuerza que antes, la joven de nombre Irina, volvió a presentarse. Miraba la taza entre sus manos, concentrada en algo que la tenía pensativa.

-Bueno, Irina. ¿Por qué estabas en medio de la lluvia? No creo que sea algo común, Podrías haber enfermado – lo único que podían escuchar ambos jóvenes además de la voz del otro era el violento golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra el vidrio de la ventana. Sin duda que era un alivio que Issei la hubiese sacado de allí.

-No puedo enfermarme, no de esa manera –respondió Irina, con sinceridad, dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente.

-Sé que quizá puedas ser algo fuerte con lo que refiere a salud, pero esa lluvia podría causarte una pulmonía. Es peligroso, Irina – le dijo amablemente.

No quería que se enojara con él, y menos si sabía que saldría de su departamento con el cielo cayéndose a pedazos.

-¿Crees en Dios? – casi se le escapa un gritito nada masculino cuando lo dijo, habiéndolo tomado con la guardia baja.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – lo preguntó con la intención de saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero no podía leer su mente. Aun no sabía cómo hacer eso.

-¿Tú crees en Dios? – volvió a preguntar, a la espera de una respuesta que la complaciera, pero Issei no sabía si la tenía.

Es decir, ¿Creía él en Dios, a pesar de ser un demonio? Siempre fue creyente, no demasiado pero tenía sus creencias al ser un hijo de cristianos, pero ahora que era un demonio ¿Podría seguir creyendo en eso? No se lo había planteado con anterioridad.

-Sí. Supongo – respondió dubitativo.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que está muerto? – ella lo miró con detenimiento, estudiando cada posible reacción que pudiera tener, su intensa mirada lo obligó a desviar la vista hacia otra dirección, sonrojado – ¿Sí te dijera que está muerto y que toda la fe que tenías se vea reducida a simples palabras vacías?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¡Dilo! – le exigió, aquel comportamiento le extrañó ya que pensaba que era una mujer bastante tranquila y callada.

-¡Seguiría creyendo en él! – gritó, aunque no quiso hacerlo realmente, Irina lo había obligado al gritarle primero – Digo, está muerto pero sus palabras y voluntad no pueden ser desechadas solo porque murió…no creo que esté muerto de todas maneras.

Irina lo observó con seriedad varios segundos, adoptando otra vez su actitud serena, hasta que suspiró con frustración y se quedó en posición fetal sobre el piso de madera, la oyó gimotear levemente, aquella imagen no le agradó al castaño, que rápidamente se acercó para quedar de cuclillas a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo, Irina? – alargó el brazo para tocarla, pero se detuvo a medio camino, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría al contacto.

-Incluso un demonio… – murmuró ella, imposibilitándole que viera su rostro – ¡Incluso un demonio tiene una fe más fuerte que la mía!

¿Dijo lo que creía? ¿Lo había descubierto? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se había encargado de reducir su energía demoniaca al mínimo si cabía la posibilidad de que ella pudiera tener un mínimo de sentido de percepción, pero que lo descubra significaba que tenía al menos conocimientos básicos sobre magia.

-¿Qué?

Irina se reincorporó levemente, mirándolo con furia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El corazón de Issei se agitó violentamente al verla sufrir; algo muy dentro de él le decía que ella no debía llorar así.

-¡Eres un maldito demonio! ¡¿Creíste que no me di cuenta?! ¡Ser impuro! ¡Blasfemo! – todo lo decía con reproche y sollozando cada vez más fuerte – Podrido…pecador…criatura del…

Issei no lo había podido resistir, abrazó a Irina con fuerza para así evitar que se alejara. La acercó a él protectoramente y acarició la cabeza de esta con delicadeza. Irina se retorció debajo de él, intentando alejarse pero lentamente comenzó a desistir para luego aferrarse a su camisa con fuerza y llorando con más fuerza que antes.

-Yo…no sé qué sucede, Irina. Pero no dejaré que nada malo te pase – ella seguía lloriqueando sobre él, y lentamente comenzaba a calmarse.

Issei no comprendía bien qué estaba pasado ni tampoco quería comprenderlo por ahora, lo único que quería era que Irina dejara de llorar angustiosamente.

No la conocía en nada, pero había algo en esa castaña que hacía que quiera protegerla de todo, incluso de ella misma.

-Lo…siento… – la oyó disculparse, y sonrió.

-No pasa nada. Solo no llores más, ¿Sí? –separándola solo lo suficiente para que pueda ver su rostro, la miró con amabilidad –no me gusta que lo hagas.

-¿Cómo un demonio puede ser tan amable?

-No todos somos malos, Irina. No negaré que hay algunos que realmente representen el término a la perfección, pero no todos somos así – si bien parecía mucho más calmada, todavía respiraba entrecortadamente producto del llanto – ¿Quieres darte un baño? Tengo agua caliente, creo que te vendría bien para relajarte un poco.

No iba a bombardearla con preguntas estúpidas en ese momento tan difícil para ella, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era que estuviera lo más tranquila posible y que se sintiera segura allí con él, ya tendría tiempo para saber cómo supo de su condición.

Irina aceptó con una sonrisa agradecida su oferta y llevó su ropa, ya seca al baño, no sin antes volver a disculparse con el castaño por lo que le había dicho.

-No pasa nada, Irina. Me han dicho peores cosas – si bien quiso sonar despreocupado, supo por el rostro de la chica que se sintió mal por lo dicho.

Luego de que escuchara como el agua de la ducha caía, decidió que era momento de cocinar algo para que puedan comer, normalmente era alguien que comía cualquier cosa y tampoco hacía algo muy elaborado incluso en ocasiones especiales, pero Irina merecía comer algo bueno.

Pero cuando se adentraba en su cocina, su teléfono sonó con una melodía que reconoció al instante. Era su jefa.

-¿Kaichou? – dijo al momento de ponerse el parlante en la oreja.

-Issei, hay algo que se me olvidó decirte antes de que te fueras – la voz de su ama, Sona Sitri, se oyó igual que siempre; seria, fría y autoritaria.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, confundido de que pueda estar ocurriendo para que lo llamara.

Ella no solía hacerlo a menos que fuera realmente importante.

-Sí, Una chica que fue reencarnada de humana a Ángel por el Serafín Miguel llamada Irina Shidou está en la ciudad, así que mantente alerta porque no sabemos dónde está o cuales sean sus intenciones para con nosotros…

Pero Issei dejó de escuchar a su ama desde el momento en que escuchó "Ángel" ligado al nombre "Irina Shidou". Ahora su mente estaba completamente confusa. ¿Irina era un ángel? ¿Qué quería con él en ese caso? ¿Dios estaba muerto? Miles de preguntas similares se aglomeraron en su cabeza y todas las respuestas las tenía la joven castaña que salía de su baño, secándose el pelo con tranquilidad.

O al menos hasta que vio como Issei se mantenía con la vista fija sobre ella, con el teléfono descansando en su mano.

-Issei…puedo explicarlo…

.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 **Notas finales**

 _._

 _ **Antes de que alguien comente "¡Esa historia no es tuya!" "¡eres un plagiador!" "¡te copiaste!" y bla bla bla debo decir que yo adopte esta historia de TheInfinityDragon quien amablemente me la cedió porque desde hace tiempo la dejo abandonada**_

 _ **Bien con eso aclarado voy a decir a algunas cosas y cambios que haré en esta historia**_

 _ **Primero: Originalmente TheInfinityDragon tenia planeado solo 3 episodios para esta historia pero yo voy a alargar eso mucho mas (unos 15 a 20 capítulos)**_

 _ **Segundo: como ven el primer (o en mi caso prologo) no fue alterado mucho porque la verdad no era necesario y es la razón por la cual adopte la historia, pero de ahora en adelante toda la historia es escrita por mi, también recalco que lo poco que modifique fue el texto para que se adaptara a mi estilo de escritura**_

 _ **Tercero: En el fic original Issei e Irina no se conocían, en esta versión si se conocían cuando eran niños (igual que en el Canon) pero el nuestro protagonista no lo recuerda**_

 _ **Cuarto: Comparando el tiempo en el que ocurren los eventos fic y la novela original son distintos, pues se desarrolla un 6 meses después de que Issei fuese asesinado por Raynare, la historia de Irina será cambiada, el único Spoiler que diré será que ella y Xenovia no son amigas.**_

 _ **Quinto: No hay harem, este fic es hecho de la mejor pareja de DxD… Issei x Irina y solo se concertara en ellos el romance**_

 _ **Bien, supongo eso es todo**_

 _ **El primer capitulo de esta historia lo publicare en 2 semanas dado que actualmente no estoy bien de salud**_

 _ **Nuevamente gracias a TheInfinityDragon por cederme la historia y aunque reconozco que el es mejor a la hora de redactar un fic que yo me esforzare para dar la taya y no dejar su obra en ridículo**_

 _ **Nos leemos después :v /**_

 _ **Feliz semana a todos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

 _._

Irina no era tonta, al momento en que vio la mirada de Issei supo que algo andaba mal, y ella sabia que era

-Issei… puedo explicarlo

Durante varios segundos el silencio reino en toda la casa, Irina miraba al chico con una mirada de súplica, como si le rogase que no dijera nada sobre ella y al castaño solo miraba todo como si no lo creyera

- _Issei, ¿sigues ahí?_ – su ama Sona Sitri preguntaba atreves de la línea, esto hizo que el castaño saliese de su pequeño transe

-S-si Kaicho, le avisaré si veo algo extraño o si la veo ella – Respondió el chico de forma robótica

- _Bien, disculpas por haberte molestado a estas horas, buenas noches_ – Respondió su ama

-Igual Kaicho, tenga buenas noches – termino el chico para finalizar la llamada

El silencio nuevamente reino en la casa Hyodo

-… con que eres un ángel – dijo el castaño forzando una sonrisa

-S-si – la castaña solo pudo asentir

-eso explica porque supiste que yo era un demonio… – hablo Issei para si mismo – creo que tenemos que habar…

Irina solo asintió, no tenia nada que perder ya

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 _-Quinto cielo-_

 _-Horas antes-_

 _._

Miguel miraba con pesar el estado de aquel salón de reuniones, no hace mas de unos minutos su As había armado uno de los alboroto mas grandes que en su existencia tuvo que presenciar, en sus manos también descansaba una pequeña libreta donde se encontraban notas de niños con algunos pedidos que le querían hacer al todopoderoso, aumentando así su tristeza

-¿Qué haremos con ella? – Gabriel se atrevió a preguntar

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia hermana – Rafael miro seriamente a sus hermanos – tenemos que deshacernos de ella

-¡¿Cómo dices?! – Miguel se horrorizo con las palabras de su hermano

-Ella descubrió el secreto que con tanto esmero guardamos, si anda por el mundo y comienza a decírselo a cada persona que ve tendríamos un grave problema entre manos – dijo seriamente

-Pero lo mas probable es que ella ya haya caído en desgracia y no pertenezca al cielo, ¿quién le creería a un ángel caído si dice tales cosas? – razono Uriel

-La verdad es que yo aún siento mi vínculo con ella, eso quiere decir que no ha caído – dijo Miguel – creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad, si no ha caído es que su fe aun no ha muerto

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso hermano – Apoyo Gabriel con una sonrisa – todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, si hablamos con ella tal vez logremos que ella olvide esto y vuelva a nuestras filas, por lo que se ella es muy querida en muchas comunidades, se lo debemos por ocultarle durante tanto tiempo ese secreto

-Después del alboroto que hizo y todo lo que nos dijo ¿aún quieren negociar con ella? – Rafael se sorprendió al oír las palabras de sus hermanos – Uriel ¿estas de acuerdo con lo que quieren hacer estos dos?

-No lo estoy, pero si ellos quieren hacerlo no voy a detenerlos – Dijo el Serafín mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y se comenzaba a retirar

Rafael suspiro sonoramente y se retiró junto a su hermano, no sin antes decir algo

-Miguel, Gabriel recuerden mis palabras, esa chica nos traerá grandes problemas en el futuro – Sin mas que decir el Serafín se retiró

El salón quedo en total silencio

-¿Y ahora que harás hermano? – Pregunto la hermosa Serafín de ojos azules

-Enviare a alguien a que la busque y la traiga de vuelta – Respondió Miguel sonriente

-Si me permites podría enviar a una de mis protegidas – recomendó la mujer

-Esta bien, dejo este asunto en tus manos Gabriel – Hablo el antiguo ángel. La sonriente mujer se retiro también del lugar.

Luego de caminar por las calles del cielo por un rato la mujer mas hermosa del cielo se detuvo en una hermosa fuente de agua que estaba echa de oro; de inmediato un circulo mágico apareció en su oído

-Griselda-chan ¿estas ocupada? – Pregunto la mujer, luego de unos segundos obtuvo una respuesta – ¡Oh eso es fantástico! Necesito tu ayuda para una misión que requiere mucha discreción… ah y otra cosa, lleva también a tu "hija"

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _._

 _-Residencia Hyodo-_

 _._

Issei había optado por terminar de prepara algo de comer para ambos y al final de comer tendrían que hablar del echo de ella es un ángel y esta en la casa de un demonio

La comida fue en total silencio y bajo la mirada tímida de Irina, ella no sabia como debía de actuar en esta situación, pero ella no era la única; el peón de Sona Sitri no sabía tampoco que hacer en esta situación tan 'extraña' ennla que se encontraba y que debía hacer ante el problema en el cual se había metido por ocultar in ángel en su casa

-Eres muy bueno cocinando – dijo la chica con algo de confianza para tratar de romper el hielo

-Gracias, mi mamá me obligó a tomar clases de cocina con ella – Respondió el castaño con un pequeño sonrojo

-Debe de ser una madre muy amable – dijo la chica de peinado de coletas

-Lo es, tal vez algún día te la presente

-jejejejeje me encantaría conocerla – rio el ángel

Issei pensó el lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo aquella chica

-Creo que ya le hemos dado muchas vueltas a esto Iss… mmmm ¿puedo decirte Issei-kun? – dijo Irina al darse cuenta que desde hace un rato estaba llamado de forma muy íntima a un chico el cual no tenía ni un día de conocer

-Solo si me dejas llamarte Irina-chan – Respondió el chico con una sonrisa

-Esta bien – respondió Irina con una sonrisa, pero su expresión se volvió seria de inmediato – Issei-kun ¿me odias por ser un ángel?

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos, ¿el la odiaba? Lo normal era que apenas supo que era el ser opuesto a el tuviera instintivamente los sentimientos o reacciones mas negativas hacia la castaña, pero…

-La verdad no te conozco del todo, además en el poco tiempo que te conozco no has echo nada por lo cual yo debería de odiarte, de echo me has caído bien – Respondió el oji miel con una sonrisa

La chica sintió un peso menos en su ser, le devolvió la sonrisa al chico que estaba sentado al frente de ella

-Creo que tienes muchas dudas ¿verdad?, ¿Me podrías decir cuáles son las que mas te inquietan? – Pregunto Irina

-Pues ¿Qué haces en Kuoh? ¿Por qué estabas en medio de la calle llorando? ¿Dios esta muerto? ¿Cómo es que eres un ángel? – Issei bombardeo a la chica con un montón de preguntas

-Issei-kun ¿quieres escuchar mi historia? Si la escuchas todas tus dudas serán contestadas – Dijo la castaña, el peón de Sona solo asintió – Bien, veras todo comenzó hace algunos años…

 **[Flashback]**

 _Shidou Irina no hacia mucho que había salido de su ciudad natal para viajar junto a sus padres a Inglaterra_

 _Lo mas triste para la chica era que no volveria a ver a su amigo (e interés amoroso en secreto) del alma I****… en ese momento ella no recordaba el nombre del su amigo_

 _Bueno no importa_

 _Al llegar a la cuidad donde se encontraba el Big Ben sus padres la llevaron de inmediato a la Iglesia Ortodoxa para que la niña en un futuro fuera otra mas de las que seguían al todopoderoso._

 _Irina sin rechistar nada accedió a ir al internado en donde se entrenaban a todos los que se quisieran volver exorcistas._

 _No negaría que el entrenamiento y las clases que tenia soportar eran muy duras pero gracias a los muchos amigos que hizo gracias a su personalidad alegre y animada el tiempo en el aquel lugar fue soportable._

 _Sus padres cada vez la visitaban solo era para decirle lo muy orgullosos que estaban y sobre las grandes expectativas que tenían de ella, poniendo inconscientemente una gran carga emocional en su joven hija y esto aumento al saber que ella era compatible con la Excalibur Mimic_

 _Al volverse la nueva portadora del fragmento de la legendaria espada las responsabilidades y expectativas que había sobre la jovencita aumentaron, aún con todo el trabajo que tenia y la carga emocional de cumplir con las expectativas de todos, ella era feliz al saber que estaba sirviendo a Dios y a la justicia_

 _Un día cualquiera uno de sus instructores llego con una gran noticia_

 _-El Serafín Miguel-sama esta buscando candidatos para volverse su As de espadas, esta buscado a los mejores hombres y mujeres de cada Iglesia y nos han pedido que seleccionemos 5 personas que consideremos candidatos para tal honor_

 _Sin pensarlo mucho los altos mandos de la Iglesia Ortodoxa nombraron a Irina una de las candidatas para representarlos_

 _Ella junto a otras 5 personas viajaron al Vaticano en donde compartirían con las otras iglesias y entre ellos mismos por el honor de ser ascendido de humano a ángel_

 _Una vez en el Vaticano el mismo Papa dio las indicaciones de como seria la competencia_

 _-Bendiciones a cada uno de ustedes hijos de Dios, todos ustedes fue seleccionados para el honor de volverse el As del Serafín mas importante en el cielo, no solo por su fuerza sino también por su fe y gran corazón, cada uno durante un mes hará obras y acciones que todo ángel haría; ya sea eliminar demonios, ayudando a los pobre o llevando la palabra de Dios a todos los lugares de la tierra, el Serafín Miguel-sama estará vigilado cada una de sus acciones y al final del mes el elegirá quien se convertirá en su As_

 _Con los ánimos a tope cada persona seleccionada fueron a distintos lugares de Europa para demostrar al gran Serafín lo que valían_

 _La competencia fue muy desgastante, unos se encargaron de erradicar a cada demonio que se encontraban por donde iban, otros predicaban el Evangelio en ciudades y otros llevaban alimento a los pobres, pero muy pocos hacían las 3 tareas o demás cosas y entre esas pocas personas estaba Irina_

 _Luego de varias semanas muchos especulaba de que las posibles ganadoras serian Xenovia Quarta y Lint Zelzan por las grandes proezas que habían logrado._

 _Xenovia Quarta había derrotado a un demonio de clase alta del clan Astharot junto a todo su séquito cuando intentaba seducir a la Santa Asia Argento, además de predicar la palabra de Dios en donde se encontraba_

 _Y la otra tenia el récord de eliminación de demonios y exorcismos realizados gratuitamente_

 _Muchos se habían rendido al saber del los logros de las exorcistas, pero Irina era feliz haciendo lo que hacia, el traer a almas perdidas a la Iglesia para que encontrarán la salvación, ayudar a los que mas lo necesitaban y protegerlos de los demonios errantes era algo que disfrutaba hacer, lo haría incluso si no ganará nada_

 _Había llegado el gran día, por fin se sabría quién era el ganador o la ganadora del honor de volverse el As del Serafín Miguel_

 _El Papa nuevamente hizo acto de presencia al lugar_

 _-¡Los felicito a todos! Han hecho un gran trabajo y también han dejado en alto el nombre de la Iglesia pero lamentablemente solo puede haber un ganador, el Serafín Miguel me ha dado del nombre del ganador y…_

 _-Seguramente Lint-san es la ganadora_

 _-Que dices ¡Xenovia-sama es la que ganara! No oíste lo que hizo_

 _-Si pero ¡Lint es aun mas sorprendente! Dicen que puede combatir contra demonios de clase suprema_

 _-Yo escuche un rumor que decía que Xenovia portaba otra espada mas poderosa que la Excalibur Destruction_

 _Los murmullos en el lugar se incrementaban a cada segundo, pero un golpe del bastón del Papa hizo a todos callar_

 _-Como decía… el ganador demostró tener una fe inquebrantable, un corazón y pensamientos dirigidos por la bondad y sobre todo…demostró que no se necesita solo fuerza para hacer el bien_

 _Al terminar decir eso el Papa cerro sus ojos y con una gran sonrisa anuncio al ganador_

 _-¡Shidou Irina! ¡Regocíjate pues tu fe a sido recompensada! ¡Dios te ha elegido para ser el As de Miguel-sama y traer las buenas nuevas al mundo entero!_

 _Todos ahogaron un grito de asombro, nadie se espero que la imperativa joven ganaría la competencia, lo que siguió después fueron los aplausos y felicitaciones de la gran mayoría de los competidores_

 _Irina por su parte estaba en estado de shock ¡ni ella misma esperaba ganar!, no sabía si estaba soñando o si era simplemente una alucinación de su mente pero lo que le hizo ver que nada de eso era un sueño fue cuándo vio al mismo Papa acercándose a ella_

 _-Irina Shidou sígueme por favor, Miguel-sama te espera en la iglesia principal_

 _La castaña asintió robóticamente y siguió al representante de Dios en la tierra_

 _El trayecto fue en total silencio, La chica con peinado de coletas se daba cada cierto tiempo palmadas en la cara para asegurarse de que todo era real, al llegar a la iglesia principal el Papa condujo a Irina al templo donde el oraba siempre, las puertas para acceder al lugar estaban cerradas_

 _-Shidou Irina, Miguel-sama te espera del otro lado de le puerta – dijo este sonriente – Yo me retiro, Dios este contigo hija_

 _Se despidió este no sin antes darle la ya conocida bendición_

 _La castaña comenzó a respirar de manera irregular y como no hacerlo cuando vas a conocer al ángel mas importante del cielo, ¡¿Qué debería de decir apenas entrará?!_

" _¡Hola! ¡Soy Shidou Irina!" No, era demasiado irrespetuosa_

" _Un honor conocer al poderoso he imponente Serafín Miguel-sama, soy Shidou Irina", no demasiado formal para ella_

" _Que onda perro, ya llego por quien llorabas", ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSADO AL PENSAR ESO?!_

 _Luego de pensarlo mucho decidió que dejaría todo en manos de Dios, con las manos sudorosas y ella un mar de nervios entro a la habitación de oración_

 _Al entrar vio que no había nadie en todo el lugar, avanzó un poco mas en el cuarto y solo encontró un cojín en el suelo, un pequeño altar y en la pared estaba colgada una enorme cruz de madera_

 _Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para ir a preguntarle al Papa si tal vez la había llevado un lugar equivocado, pero la puerta tras de ella se cerró, y en el suelo apareció un circulo mágico de color dorado que emanaba energía sagrada, un enorme haz de luz ilumino toda la sala obligado a Irina a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con una de sus manos_

 _Cuando la luz dejo de ser tan alta la castaña abrió sus ojos y vio a un ángel con 12 pares de alas doradas sonriendo de forma cálida_

 _-Tu debes de ser Shidou Irina-san ¿verdad? – el guapo hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio hablo con un tono de voz tan hermoso que la castaña se sonrojo ligeramente_

 _-S-Si s-soy y-yo ¡Es un gran honor conocerlo Miguel-sama! – dijo esta haciendo una exagerada reverencia y con la voz temblorosa_

 _El ángel supremo sonrió_

 _-No es necesario que seas tan formal – hablo este mientras se acercaba a ella – creo que sabes porque estas aquí ¿verdad?_

 _-S-si porqué yo gane la competencia – Respondió esta mas calmada, el oji azul asintió con una sonrisa – Miguel-sama ¿le podría hacer una pregunta?_

 _-Claro que si, mientras este en mis límites responderé a lo que pueda_

 _Irina se preparo mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de decir_

 _-¿p-por qué me eligió a mi sobre los demás? – pregunto esta mientras miraba con tristeza al Serafín_

 _-¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿ acaso no te quieres volver un ángel reencarnado? – pregunto el Serafín mientras se tomaba el pecho dolido_

 _-¡N-no! ¡Yo deseó con todo mi corazón volverme un ángel y ayudar a Dios y al cielo! ¡p-pero siento que había personas mas capacitadas que yo para semejante honor!_

 _Esa pregunta se la hizo desde que fue nombrada ganadora, si bien mucha gente la felicito noto como otros la miraban con rabia y la insultaban en silencio, haciendo que la pobre chica se reconsiderara digna de aquel honor_

 _Miguel fijo su mirada en la enorme cruz que estaba colgada en la pared_

 _-Sabes… cuando dije que iba a hacer una "competencia" para elegir a mi As de espadas hubo una gran mayoría de personas y ángeles que se opusieron, pero lo hice con una intención oculta ¿sabes cual fue? – pregunto, Irina negó con la cabeza – Quería ver "quien" actuaba de forma noble porque le nacía hacerlo y no porqué alguien le daría una recompensa por hacerlo_

 _La castaña abrió sus ojos como platos_

 _-Las reglas de la competición eran simples… ayudar a tu prójimo y actuar como si fueses un ángel, la gran mayoría solo se esforzaba porque "la recompensa lo valía", también se peleaban entre ellos y saboteaban a su compañero para llevarle ventaja… – El rubio activo un circulo mágico con una de sus manos y de este comenzaron a salir las grabaciones de Irina ayudando a unos niños – Pero solo una persona ayudaba a los demás porque le gustaba ayudar, protegía a los débiles porque no quería ver a nadie lastimado – La imagen cambió y se vio como Irina combatía contra unos espíritus malignos para que estos no entraran en un orfanato – ayudando a redimir a los perdidos – la imagen cambió a Irina predicando la palabra de Dios a unos pandilleros y estos lloraban pidiendo perdón a Dios por sus pecados – Pero sobre todo… – las imágenes comenzaron a mostrar todas la buenas obras de Irina que en tan solo un mes hizo – …_ _ **Les diste esperanza a las personas**_

 _Irina estaba con los ojos acuosos y con una mano en el pecho, sentía que todo eso no era real_

 _-De no haber estado tu lo mas probable es que ninguno hubiese ganado, ninguno tenia lo que yo buscaba – dijo este mientras retiraba el círculo mágico con las grabaciones – Irina Shidou… un corazón tan amable y gentil como el tuyo es raro de encontrar, además que eres la portadora se un fragmento de la espada Excalibur tu fuerza también nos vendría muy bien, no pensaría en otra persona para este trabajo – Miguel saco de sus túnicas una carta de color dorado que brillaba intensamente – ahora te pregunto Shidou Irina-san ¿Quieres convertirte en mi As y ayudar a los demás en el nombre del señor?_

 _-¡Si! ¡Quiero convertirme en su As y ayudar a los mas débiles! ¡Quiero ayudar a construir un mundo mejor! ¡Quiero ayudar a esparcir la palabra de Dios y traer a los descarriados al buen camino! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo… – la jovencita termino por explotar en llanto y gritar todo lo que quiera hacer cuándo se volviese un ángel, su llanto se intensifico cuándo el Serafín puso mano es su hombro, pero no un llanto de tristeza, era uno de felicidad_

 _-Irina-san ¿estas segura de esto? no habrá vuelta atrás – Pregunto el ángel por ultima vez, Irina se recompuso un poco antes de contestar_

 _-S-si Miguel-sama, por favor déjeme servirle al cielo y a usted, daré todo de mi para volverme un ángel excepcional y poder ayudar a los demás – respondió esta con la cabeza en alto_

 _Ese día… en ese lugar…_

… _ **La vida de Irina Shidou cambió para siempre**_

 **[Fin del Flashback]**

-…Ese fue quizás el día mas feliz de mi vida – relató la castaña

-… wow, bueno eso explica como es que eres un ángel – hablo el chico sorprendido, su reencarnación fue mas bonita o mucho mejor que la que el tuvo – Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta de como fue que llegaste en esas conducciones a Kuoh

Las portadora de Excalibur mimic suspiro con tristeza, ahora comenzaría a contar la parte de cuando su sueño de volverse un ángel se volvió una total pesadilla

 _._

 _-Italia-_

 _-Aeropuerto internacional-_

 _._

En el aeropuerto internacional de Italia una monja muy hermosa y una jovencita de cabello azul y vestimenta extraña que también era muy bonita caminaban rumbo a la sala de abordaje para ingresar al avión que la llevaría a Japón, mas precisamente a la ciudad de Kuoh

-Ara Xenovia ¿no estas feliz? Es nuestra primera misión juntas – preguntó esta animada pero su cónyuge solo asintió en silencio – ¿Quieres algo comer antes de abordar? O ¿quisieras que habláramos de algo? No soy buena haciendo conversa entre chicas pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo

La chica no respondió, Griselda suspiro sonoramente, su hija (adoptiva) había estado durante los últimos 6 meses, si decía tres frases ya era mucho, al parecer su derrota en aquella competencia por el honor de volverse el As del Serafín Miguel

-…Xenovia ¿recuerdas cual es nuestra misión verdad? – pregunto esta seriamente

-…ir en busca de Irina Shidou y convencerla de que vuelva al cielo – respondió esta de forma robótica – ¿puedo preguntar porqué si alguien dejo al cielo no ha sido catalogado como un hereje?

-Es que Irina-chan tuvo una pelea con otro ángel y este hirió sus sentimientos causando que ella se auto-exiliara – Explico la mujer mayor, esa no era la verdad, ella sabía lo que había pasado pero ese era el "reporte oficial"

La peli azul chasqueo la lengua

-Alguien que se auto-exilia por semejante estupidez no debería ni de llamarse ángel – Hablo esta con veneno en su voz

-No digas eso Xenovia, no todos son como tu – Reprendió la mayor, la peli azul solo la ignoro – …¿estarás bien cuando la veas?

-Si, si todo bien – Respondió esta de mala gana

Griselda no lo creía así, solo rogaba a Dios que todo saliera bien en esa misión

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 _Respondo Reviews_

 _._

 **Fwterrorista:** Pues gracias, me esforcé en hacer un summary bonito (no enserio, estuve una hora creándolo), sobre tu historia en Wattpad pues tienes razón las coincidencias existen y mientras no sea idéntica a la mía (ojo con eso manito) ¡te deseo la mejor de las suertes y que tengas éxito! Gracias por el Fav y el voto me agrada saber que te gusto

 **TheInfinityDragon:** Pues aquí tienes el primer capítulo, ¡espero sea de tu agrado!, y sobre la cantidad de episodios pues como tu bien lo dices tengo planeada el 90% de esta historia, el otro 10% son huecos argumentales que solucionare a lo largo de la historia, y por ultimo ¡Gracias por lo buenos deseos! Daré todo para sacar el mayor provecho de esta historia

 **Sonic:** Thanks dude! I hope you like this chapter too

 _._

 **Notas del Autor**

 _._

 _ **Hola :v /**_

 _ **¡Como están mi genteee!**_

 _ **Supongo que todos con el hype al máximo gracias a que se estrenó la 4 temporada de DxD**_

 _ **Bien sobre el capítulo diré que también tenia pensado escribir sobre la vida de Irina cuando reencarno como ángel, pero vi que me salia muy largo… así que decidí que este cap lo dividiría en 2**_

 _ **Ah otra cosa a decir es que Kokabiel no ha atacado Kuoh (recuerden eso) y Raynare sigue viva**_

 _ **¡Como! ¡¿sigue viva?! ¡¿Por quéeeee?! Pues a lo largo de la historia lo descubrirán**_

 _ **También aviso que tendrán el cap de corazón de dragones muy pronto**_

 _ **En fin, eso seria todo**_

 _ **Tengan una linda semana**_

 _ **Pd: perdón por las faltas ortográficas**_


End file.
